Kamen Rider Motifs
The designs of Kamen Riders have mostly centered around a grasshopper. Soon the "bug-eye" lenses were fitted into other Kamen Riders that took motifs of other insects. In the Heisei Era other motifs were used such as those of other animals, playing cards, and figures in Japanese Mythology. Final Forms (also known as Final Form Rides) from Decade are based on the Weapons, Support vehicles, etc. of the Rider. Showa Era Kamen Rider * - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man * - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man * - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man ** - Grasshopper/Skull Man Kamen Rider V3 * - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Dragonfly/Double Riders * - Grasshopper/Skull Man * - Grasshopper/Skull Man Kamen Rider X * - X, Giant water bug, Acrobatic performer/Diver * - X, Giant water bug, Acrobatic performer/Diver Kamen Rider Amazon * - Spotted monitor lizard/Piranha/Chameleon/Angler fish/Chimera * - Spotted monitor lizard/Piranha/Chameleon/Angler Fish/Chimera Kamen Rider Stronger * - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Electricity/Letter S ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Electricity/Letter S * - Ladybug Skyrider * - Locust, Skydiver ** - Red Locust/Skydiver * - Letter G/Gorilla/Samurai * - Locust/Skydiver/Skyrider Kamen Rider Super-1 * - Hornet/Ant/Astronaut * - Hornet/Ant/Astronaut/Super-1 Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * - Ninja/Longhorn beetle Kamen Rider BLACK * - Black Grasshopper/Sun/Demon King * - White Grasshopper/Moon/Demon King Kamen Rider BLACK RX * - Black Grasshopper/Sun/Demon King ** - Grasshopper/Robot/Sorrow *** - Grasshopper/Robot/Sorrow ** - Grasshopper/Bio-Organism/Anger *** - Grasshopper/Gel Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue * - Grasshopper Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider * - Grasshopper/Giant/Ultraman/Skull Man Kamen Rider ZO * - Grasshopper * - Grasshopper/Hornet ** - Grasshopper/Hornet Kamen Rider J * - Grasshopper ** - Grasshopper/Giant Kamen Rider World * - White Grasshopper/Moon/Demon King/Giant Heisei Era Kamen Rider Kuuga * - Stag beetle/N-Daguva-Zeba ** - Stag beetle/Flame *** - Stag beetle/Flame/Electricity *** - Stag beetle/Flame/Electricity ** - Stag beetle larva ** - Stag beetle/Water *** - Stag beetle/Water/Electricity ** - Stag beetle/Wind *** - Stag beetle/Wind/Electricity ** - Stag beetle/Earth *** - Stag beetle/Earth/Electricity ** - Stag beetle/Dragon/Demon/Darkness/N-Daguva-Zeba/Lord Kamen Rider Agito * - European Dragon ** - European Dragon/Earth ** - European Dragon/Storm ** - European Dragon/Flame ** - European Dragon/Earth/Storm/Flame ** - European Dragon/Hell ** - European Dragon/Heaven ** - European Dragon/Abyss * - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle ** - Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form/Robot/Stag beetle * - Longhorn beetle ** - Longhorn beetle * - Robot/Metal Hero * - Locust Kamen Rider Agito: A New Transformation * - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle/Mass production type Kamen Rider Agito: PROJECT G4 * - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Kamen Rider Agito/Robot/Stag beetle Kamen Rider Ryuki - Knights * - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight ** - Blank/Medieval Knight ** - Chinese Dragon/King * - Bat/European Knight ** - Bat/King * - Crab/Gladiator * - Buffalo/Swat Police/Robot * - Stingray/Medieval Knight/Beast Tamer * - Rhinoceros/Knight/Grappler * - King Cobra/Pharaoh * - White Tiger/Knight ** - White Tiger/Knight * - Gazelle/Teutonic Knight/Boxer * - Phoenix/Emperor * - Cricket/Showa Kamen Riders * - Cricket/Showa Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ryuki: EPISODE FINAL * - Swan/Medieval Knight/Fencer * - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight/Opposite * - Blank King Cobra/Pharaoh Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders * - Chameleon/Stealth Soldier Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito * - European Dragon/Hell/Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider 555 - Greek Alphabet * - Phi/Firefly/Shark ** - Phi/Firefly/Shark ** - Phi/Firefly/Shark * - Chi/Hornet * - Delta/Mantis/Police/Detective/Cops * - Omicron/Ants/Firefly/Kamen Rider Faiz ;Other Smart Brain Riders * - Alpha * - Theta * - Pi/Dragon Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost * - Psi * - Omega/Emperor Kamen Rider Blade - Playing Cards * ** - Hercules Beetle/Spades/Ace/Lightning ** - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades/Jack/Eagle ** - [[Caucasus Undead|Caucasus Beetle (Chalcosoma Caucasus]])/Spades/King * ** - [[Mantis Undead|Elegant praying mantis (Theopropus elegans)]]/Hearts/Joker ** - Elegant praying mantis (Theopropus elegans)/Hearts/Joker/Wolf ** - Ghost Mantis (Phyllocrania paradoxa)/King/Wild card/Hearts ** - Dragonfly ** - Wolf * ** - Stag beetle (Prosopocoilus inclinatus)/Diamonds ** - Stag beetle (P. inclinatus)/Diamonds/Jack/Peacock ** - Giraffe stag beetle/Diamonds/King * ** - [[Spider Undead|Onigumo Spider (Araneus ventricosus)]]/Clubs ** - Elephant/Clubs/Jack ** - Tarantula/Clubs/King * - Taiyaki Chef/Taiyaki/Kendo Suit Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace * - Cerberus/Ace/Letter A ** - Joker/Longhorn Beetle/Death/Grim Reaper * - Cerberus/Ace/Letter A * - Cerberus/Ace/Letter A Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade * - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades Kamen Rider Hibiki - Oni/Music * - Oni/Taiko/Kumadori ** - Oni/Taiko ** - Oni/Samurai/Guitarist * - Oni/Trumpet * - Oni/Guitar * - Oni/Guitar * - Oni/Drum * - Oni/Guitar/Trombone/Drum * - Oni/Drum * - Oni/Trumpet * - Oni/Drum * - Oni/Guitar * - Oni/Trumpet * - Oni/Trumpet * - Oni/Harp * - Oni/Drum * - Oni/Trumpet * - Oni/Drum * - Oni/Guitar Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * - Oni/Kabuki/Drum * - Oni/Polar Bear/Gong * - Oni/Shachihoko/Cymbals * - Oni/Tiger/Triangle * - Oni/Hawk/Flute Kamen Rider The First * - Grasshopper/ Skull Man * - Grasshopper/Skull Man Kamen Rider Kabuto - Insects * ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Kamen Rider Stronger ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Pupa ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle * ** - Wasp ** - Bee/Wasp/Beehive/Pupa * ** - Dragonfly ** - Dragonfly/Pupa/Deep sea diver/Nymph * ** - Scorpion ** - Scorpion/Pupa * ** - Stag beetle ** - Stag beetle/Pupa/Combat robot/Machine Gun * - Oriental longheaded locust (Acrida cinerea)/Grasshopper * - Oriental longheaded locust (Acrida cinerea)/Grasshopper * ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Pupa * - Ants ** - Ants ** - Ants Kamen Rider Kabuto: GOD SPEED LOVE * - Caucasus beetle * - Hercules beetle * - Centaurus beetle * - Ants Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!! * - Stag beetle Kamen Rider Den-O - Trains/Time Travel * - Shinkansen (Bullet Train)/ Fairy Tales ** - Train station ** - Momotarō/Oni/Peach ** - Urashima Tarō/Sea Turtle ** - Kintarō/Bear ** - Tatsu no Ko Tarō/Japanese Dragon ** - Swan Lake/Swan ** - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Tatsu no Ko Tarō/DenLiner/KingLiner ** - DenLiner Gouka/KingLiner * - Locomotive ** - Train station ** - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/Letter A ** - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Magpie/Letter V ** - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/Zero/Letter Z * - Kamen Rider Den-O/Pig ;Riders' Imagins * - Momotarō/Oni/Peach/Sword * - Urashima Tarō/Sea turtle/Fishing Rod * - Kintarō/Bear/Axe * - Tatsu no Ko Tarō/Japanese Dragon * - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Karasu-Tengu ** - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Karasu-Tengu/Gattling gun * - Swan/Swan Lake/Prince * - Buriburizaemon/Pig Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! * ** - Crocodile * - Momotarō/Oni/Peach Kamen Rider The Next * - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Dragonfly * - Kamen Rider The Second (Hopper 2) Kamen Rider Kiva - Vampires * - Bat/Vampire/King/Jack-O`Lantern ** - Bat/Vampire/King/Jack-O`Lantern ** - Werewolf ** - Gill-man ** - Frankenstein's monster ** - Bat/Vampire/King/Werewolf/Gill-man/Frankenstein's monster ** - Bat/Vampire/Dragon/King/Jack-O`Lantern *** - Bat/Vampire/Dragon/King/Jack-O`Lantern/Stained glass * - Knight/Christian cross/Christian Crusader ** - Knight/Christian cross/Christian Crusader ** - Knight/Christian cross/Christian Crusader ** - Knight/Christian cross/Christian Crusader/Robot/Sun * - Chess King/Viper/Ouroboros * - Bat/Vampire/King/Jack-O`Lantern Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka * - Bullet train/Negative ** - Momotarō/Oni/Peach/Negative ;Rider's Imagins * - Momotarō/Oni/Peach/Negative Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World * - Yeti * - Ram/Demon ** - Ram/Demon * - Bat/Vampire/Dragon/Jack-O`Lantern/Wyvern Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva * - Bat/Vampire/King/Dragon/Werewolf/Gill-man/Frankenstein's monster Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown * - Death/Steam train/Samurai ** - Skeleton ** - Oni/Zombie * - Shinkansen/New DenLiner ** - Momotarō/Oni/Bullet train/Train station * - Momotarō/Oni ** - Momotarō/Oni/Machete Kamen Rider Decade * - Italian Striped-Bug/Barcode ** - Italian Stiped-Bug/Barcode/Heisei Riders/Kamen Ride Cards/King *** - Italian Striped-Bug/Barcode/Heisei Riders (Ultimate Forms)/Final Kamen Ride Cards/King * - Stag beetle ** - Stag beetle/Flame ** - Stag beetle ** - Stag beetle/Water ** - Stag beetle/Wind ** - Stag beetle/Earth ** - Stag beetle/Dragon/Demon/Darkness/N-Daguva-Zeba/Lord ** - Stag Beetle/Ultimate Form/Gouram * - Shark/Knight/Sawshark * - Blue Shieldbug/Barcode * - Oni/Taiko * - Oni/Trumpet * - Blue Shieldbug/Barcode/Mokumokuren/Sea cucumber Final Form Ride *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' - Bat/King/Vampire/Jack-O`Lantern ** - Bat/Kivat-bat the 3rd/Bow *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight ** - Chinese Dragon/Contract Monster *''Kamen Rider Blade'' - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades ** - Spades/Sword/Playing Cards/Blay Rouzer *''Kamen Rider Faiz'' - Phi/Firefly ** - Phi/Bazooka/Faiz Gear *''Kamen Rider Agito'' - European dragon ** - European dragon/Hoverboard/Motorcycle *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - Shinkansen ** - Shinkansen/Momotaro/Oni/Peach ** - Momotaro/Oni/Peach *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - Japanese rhinoceros Beetle ** - Japanese rhinoceros Beetle *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' - Oni ** - Oni/Hawk/Disc ** - Oni/Taiko Kamen Rider G * - G/Grasshopper/Wine Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Warship * - Grasshopper/Oni/Gold * - Dragonfly/Oni/Silver * - Deneb/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Magpie * - Train station/Momotarō/Urashima Tarō/Kintarō/Tatsu no Ko Tarō/Swan Lake/DenLiner/KingLiner Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * - Stag Beetle/Dragon/Demon/Darkness/N-Daguva-Zeba/Lord * - Belt/Buckle/Camera * - Italian Striped-Bug/Barcode/Kamen Ride Cards/King/Giant Kamen Rider W - Letters/Words * - Letter W/Grasshopper/Detective ** - Letter W/Cyclone/Joker/Warrior/Grasshopper/Detective *** - Heat/Joker/Warrior *** - Moon/Illusion/Joker/Warrior *** - Gale/Trump/Kabuki/Warrior ** - Heat/Metal *** - Cyclone/Metal *** - Moon/Illusion/Metal ** - Moon/Illusion/Sniper *** - Cyclone/Sniper *** - Heat/Sniper ** - Fang/Dinosaur/Joker/Warrior ** - Letter X/Cyclone/Joker/Warrior/Crystal/Prism/Bird ** - Letter X/Cyclone/Motorcycle/Crystal/Prism/Bird ** (novel and game only) - Cyclone (full colored line)/Grasshopper/Kamen Rider W (Double) * - Letter A/Motorcycle/Beetle ** - Letter A/Motorcycle *** - Letter A/Motorcycle/Tank *** - Letter A/Motorcycle/Hovercraft ** - Letter A/Motorcycle/Beetle ** - Letter A/Off-road Motorcycle/Motocross Rider/Beetle Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * - Barcode/Italian Striped-Bug/Demon/End * - Bat/Vampire/Heart/Princess * - Letter S/Skeleton/Skull Man/Detective :Final Form Rides * - Stag beetle/Demon/Darkness/N-Daguva-Zeba/Lord * - Letter W/Cyclone * - Letter W/Joker/Warrior Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Blue Rider's Imagins * - Urashima Tarō/Sea Turtle/Fishing rod * - Kintarō/Bear/Axe Episode Yellow * - Shinkansen/Police car/Police officer * - Sniper/King/Barcode/Kamen Rider Cards/Movie Riders ;Rider's Imagins * - Doberman Pinscher/Police badge Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * Blue Flare - Letter E/Infinity/Eternity/Commando/Owl ** - Letter E/Infinity/Eternity/T2 Gaia Memories * - Joker (full colored line)/Grasshopper/Kamen Rider Double/Warrior * - Letter X/Grasshopper/Insect/Cyclone/Joker/Warrior/Prism/Crystal/Gold/Bird Kamen Rider W Returns * - Letter A/Motorcycle/Thrusters/Beetle * - Letter E/Infinity/Eternity/Owl Kamen Rider OOO - Animals * - O/King ** - Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Dinosaur/Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper *** / - King/Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper ** - Hawk/Peacock/Condor/Phoenix/Chinese Solider *** - Hawk/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Tiger/Elephant *** - Hawk/Mantis/Elephant *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Hawk/Tiger/Condor *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Hawk/Tiger/Octopus *** - Hawk/Mantis/Octopus *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Hawk/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Hawk/Peacock/Elephant *** - Hawk/Mantis/Condor *** - Hawk/Gorilla/Condor *** - Hawk/Electric eel/Condor *** - Hawk/Peacock/Octopus ** - Lion/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Lion/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Lion/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Mantis/Elephant *** - Lion/Tiger/Elephant *** - Lion/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Lion/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Lion/Tiger/Octopus *** - Lion/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Lion/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Lion/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Lion/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Lion/Peacock/Condor *** - Lion/Tiger/Condor *** - Lion/Mantis/Condor *** - Lion/Gorilla/Condor *** - Lion/Electric eel/Condor *** - Lion/Mantis/Octopus *** - Lion/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Lion/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Lion/Peacock/Elephant *** - Lion/Peacock/Octopus ** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Elephant *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Mantis/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Tiger/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Stag beetle/Electric eel/Condor *** - Stag beetle/Peacock/Octopus ** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Octopus *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Rhinoceros/Peacock/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Tiger/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Mantis/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Gorilla/Condor *** - Rhinoceros/Electric eel/Condor ** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Cheetah *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Grasshopper *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Elephant *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Condor *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Condor *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Condor *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Condor *** - Killer whale/Electric eel/Condor *** - Killer whale/Tiger/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Mantis/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Gorilla/Octopus *** - Killer whale/Peacock/Octopus ** - Shrimp/Crab/Scorpion ** - Deer/Gazelle/Cattle ** - Centipede/Bee/Ant ** - Walrus/Polar bear/Penguin ** - Shark/Whale/Wolf-fish ** - Pteranodon/Triceratops/Tyrannosaurus *** (Net Movie) - Pteranodon/Electric eel/Condor * - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion ** - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion/Drill/Power Shovel/Crane/Cannon/Continuous Track ** - Gashapon Machine/Birthday Cake/Scorpion/Prototype Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core * - Skeleton/Skull Man/Crystal skull/Detective * - Magma/Shōwa Era Kamen Riders/Giant OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * - Hawk/Oni/Momotarō/Peach/Shocker/Soul Rider's Imagins * - Oni/Momotarō/Peach/Sword/Fire Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? * - Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper * - Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * - Cobra/Turtle/Crocodile Kamen Rider Fourze - Space * - Rocket/Astronaut/Switch ** - Rocket/Astronaut ** - Rocket/Astronaut/Electricity/Construction worker ** - Rocket/Astronaut/Fire/Firefighter ** - Rocket/Astronaut/Magnet/Magnetism/Robot ** - Rocket/Astronaut/Cosmic Energy/Universe * - Meteor/Space ** - Meteor/Space/Asteroid Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * - Shark/Whale/Wolf-fish/Poseidon (Sea God) * - Water/Grasshopper/Ichigo * - UFO/Schoolgirl/Cosmic * - King/Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper/Super * - Rocket/Astronaut/Space Shuttle external tank Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship * - Astronaut/Rocket/Drill Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * - Rocket/Astronaut/Meteor/Space/Universe/Asteroid/Hybrid Kamen Rider Wizard - Magic/Mythological Creatures * - Wizardry/Jewelry ** - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire *** - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire/Dragon ** - Wizardry/Sapphire/Water *** - Wizardry/Sapphire/Water/Dragon ** - Wizardry/Emerald/Wind *** - Wizardry/Emerald/Wind/Dragon ** - Wizardry/Citrine/Earth *** - Wizardry/Citrine/Earth/Dragon ** - Wizardry/Jewelry/Dragon/Elements ** - Wizardry/Infinity/Diamond/Knight/Moon * - Lion/Chimera ** - Lion/Falcon ** - Lion/Chameleon ** - Lion/Dolphin ** - Lion/Buffalo ** - Lion/Chimera/Cowboy/Sun * - Wizardry/Jewelry/Monk/Spessartite/White Magic * - Wizard/Witch/Topaz/Animal/Apprentice * - Wizard/Animal/Apprentice/Sapphire * - Wizard/Animal/Apprentice/Emerald Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum * - Rocket/Astronaut/Meteor/Space/Universe/Asteroid/Cosmic/Hybrid * - Wizardry/Jewelry/Dragon/Fire Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring * - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire/Dragon/Falcon/Buffalo * - Lion/Chimera/Wizardry/Citrine/Earth/Dragon Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land * - Classic Sorcerer/Onyx/Black Magic * - Wizardry/Infinity/Diamond/Knight/Dragon/Elements/Moon Kamen Rider Gaim - Warriors/Fruit/Weapons ;Armored Riders * - Samurai/Fruit/Armor/Date Masamune ** - Samurai/Orange/Sword ** - Samurai/Pineapple/Flail ** - Samurai/Ninja/Strawberry/Kunai ** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Naginata *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Big Ball *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Gyro ** - Samurai/European Knight/Banana/Lance ** - Samurai/Archer/Orange/Lemon/Bow ** - Samurai/Archer/Orange/Cherry/Bow ** - Samurai/Archer/Orange/Peach/Bow ** - Samurai/Shogun/Orange/Rifle ** - Samurai/Shogun/Fruit Basket/Oda Nobunaga * - European Knight/Fruit ** - European Knight/Banana/Jousting Lance ** - European Knight/Mango/Mace ** - European Knight/Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Broadsword ** - European Knight/Energy/Future/Lemon/Bow * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Fruit ** - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Grape/Gun ** - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Kiwifruit/Wind and Fire Wheels * - Samurai/Fruit ** - Samurai/Muskmelon/Shield * - Greek Soldier/Nuts ** - Greek Soldier/Acorn/Mallet ** - Greek Soldier/Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Big Ball * - Ashigaru/Nuts ** - Ashigaru/Pinecone/Yari Staff * - Roman Gladiator/Iron Maiden/Fruit ** - Roman Gladiator/Iron Maiden/Durian/Broadswords * - Medieval Squire/Boxer/Nuts ** - Medieval Squire/Boxer/Walnut/Boxing Gloves ** - Medieval Squire/Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Boxing Gloves *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Big Ball * - Ashigaru/Nuts/Grunt ** - Ashigaru/Pinecone/Yari ** - Ashigaru/Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Naginata *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Big Ball *** - Samurai/Watermelon/Mecha/Gyro * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Fruit/Japanese Underworld ** - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Grape/Kiwifruit/Overlord/Japanese Underworld * - Samurai/Fruit ** - Samurai/Darkness/Apple/Sword ;New Generation Riders * - Samurai/Archer/Energy/Future/Fruit ** - Samurai/Archer/Energy/Future/Yubari King Cantaloupe/Bow * - European Knight/Archer/Energy/Future/Fruit ** - European Knight/Archer/Energy/Future/Lemon/Bow * - Viking/Archer/Energy/Future/Fruit ** - Viking/Archer/Energy/Future/Cherry/Bow * - Arabian Soldier/Archer/Energy/Future/Fruit ** - Arabian Soldier/Archer/Energy/Future/Peach/Bow ;Bujin Riders * - Samurai/Fruit/Blood ** - Samurai/Blood Orange/Blood/Sword ** - Lotus flower * - Wizardry/Jewelry ** - Wizardry/Ruby/Fire * - Rocket/Astronaut/Switch ** - Rocket/Astronaut * - O/King ** - Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper * - Letter W/Grasshopper/Detective ** - Letter W/Cyclone/Joker/Warrior/Grasshopper/Detective ** - Letter X/Letter W/Cyclone/Joker/Warrior/Crystal/Prism/Bird * - Barcode * - Bat/Vampire/King ** - Bat/Vampire/King * - Shinkansen (Bullet Train)/Fairytales ** - Momotarō/Oni/Peach * - Beetle, Kabutomushi ** - Japanese rhinoceros beetle * - Oni, Taiko * - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades ** - European Rhinoceros Beetle/Spades * - Phi/Firefly * - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight * - European Dragon ** - Western Dragon/Earth * - Stag beetle/N-Daguva-Zeba ** - Stag beetle/Flame Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle * - Wizardry/Infinity/Diamond/Knight/Dragon/Elements/Gold/Moon * - Samurai/Kamen Rider Wizard * - European Knight/Kamen Rider OOO * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Kamen Rider Double * - Samurai/Kamen Rider Fourze Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * - 15/Skeleton ** - 15/Kamen Rider Gaim ** - 15/Kamen Rider Wizard ** - 15/Kamen Rider Fourze ** - 15/Kamen Rider Decade * - Samurai/Kamen Rider 1/Showa Riders Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! * - Samurai/Fresh/Orange/Sword * - European Knight/Ninja/Strawberry/Kunai * - European Knight/Samurai/Muskmelon/Shield * - European Knight/Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Kiwifruit/Wind and fire wheels * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Samurai/Muskmelon/Shield * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/European Knight/Banana/Lance * - Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Samurai/Pineapple/Flail * - Samurai/Ninja/Strawberry/Kunai * - Samurai/Chinese Soldier/Chinese Dragon/Grape/Gun * - Samurai/European Knight/Mango/Mace Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! ;Armored Riders * - Samurai/Medieval Squire/Acorn/Hammer * - Samurai/Roman Gladiator/Durian/Broadswords * - Samurai/Archer/Orange/Lemon/Bow/Darkness ** - Samurai/Archer/Orange/Lemon/Bow/Darkness * - European Knight/ /Fruit ** - European Knight/Golden Apple/Sword/Shield * - Samurai/Fruit/Toyotomi Hideyoshi ** - Samurai/Silver Apple/Staff ;New Generation Riders * - Ashigaru/Energy/Future/Nut ** - Ashigaru/Energy/Future/Pinecone/Jumonji Yari Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden * - European Knight/Apple/Sword/Shield * - Samurai/Watermelon/Minigun/Shield * ** - Apple/Sword/Shield * ** - Dragonfruit (Pithaya Blanca)/Future/Energy/Archer/Bow * - Medieval Squire/Samurai/Boxer/Marron * - European Knight/Lemon/Rapier * - European Knight/Fruit ** - European Knight/Banana/Jousting Lance * - European Knight/Samurai/Ghost/Fruit ** - European Knight/Samurai/Blood Orange/Pomegranate/Messiah/Ghost/Archer/Bow Kamen Rider Drive - Vehicles * - Car/Racer ** - Sports car *** - Sports car/Hotrod/Fire *** - Sports car/Hotrod/Spike strip *** - Sports car/Hotrod/Shuriken *** - Sports car/Police car/Jail cell *** - Sports car/Limousine/Slot machine wheel *** - Sports car/Concrete mixer/Cement *** - Sports car/Monster truck/Car boot *** - Sports car/Taxicab/Teleportation *** - Sports car/Dump truck/Drill *** - Sports car/Ambulance/First aid ** - Dune buggy *** - Dune buggy/Dump truck/Drill *** - Dune buggy/Tow truck/Winch *** - Dune buggy/Ambulance/First aid ** - Garbage truck *** - Garbage truck/Fire engine/Ladder *** - Garbage truck/Road roller/Weight *** - Garbage truck/Ice resurfacer/Freeze ** - Motorcycle/Sidecar *** - Motorcycle/Sidecar/Hotrod/Fire ** - Formula One car *** - Formula One car/Gas refueling tank *** - Formula One car/Floor jack *** - Formula One car/Combination wrench ** - Sports car/Tridoron *** - Sports car/Tridoron/Hotrod/Fire/Spike strip/Shuriken *** - Sports car/Tridoron/Police car/Ambulance/Fire engine/Sirens *** - Sports car/Tridoron/Dump truck/Concrete mixer/Road roller/Construction site * - Motorbike/Racer ** - Motorbike/Turn sign ** - Motorbike/Warning sign ** - Motorbike/Stop sign ** - Motorbike/Directions permitted sign ** - Motorbike/Hotrod/Fire ** - Motorbike/Dump truck/Drill ** - Motorbike/Concrete mixer/Cement ** - Motorcycle/Sidecar * ** - Car/Racer/Prototype *** - Sports car ** - Motorbike/Racer *** - Motorbike/Sports Car/Prototype/Speed * - Car/Sports car/Racer/Super Evolution State Roidmude * - Motorbike/Racer/Police/Kamen Rider Mach/Pikopiko 3 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle * - Phantom Thief/Arsène Lupin/Filmstrip/Jewellery * - Samurai/Kamen Rider Drive * - Car/Samurai/Orange/Kamen Rider Gaim * - European Knight/Future/Dragonfruit (Pithaya Blanca)/Archer/Energy Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! * - Luxurious sports car * - Luxurious sports car/Limousine/Slot machine wheel * - Luxurious sports car/Hotrod/Fire * - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Racer D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 * - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Riderman/Air Force pilot Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future * - Motorcycle/Sidecar/Machine/Mashin Chaser/Car Key * - Futuristic car * - Futuristic car/Darkness Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2 * - Motorbike/Racer * - Heart Roidmude/Tridoron Kamen Rider Ghost - Ghosts/Souls/Historical Figures * - Ghost ** - Ghost/Firefly ** - Ghost/Miyamoto Musashi/Swordsman/Dual Swords ** - Ghost/Thomas Edison/Inventor/Electricity ** - Ghost/Robin Hood/Archer/Bow & Arrow ** - Ghost/Isaac Newton/Inventor/Apple/Gravity ** - Ghost/Ludwig van Beethoven/Maestro/Composer/Sound ** - Ghost/Billy the Kid/Cowboy/Revolver Gun ** - Ghost/Benkei/Sōhei/Polearms ** - Ghost/Ishikawa Goemon/Ninja/Kabuki ** - Ghost/Sakamoto Ryoma/Samurai/Dragon ** - Ghost/Himiko/Shaman/Queen ** - Ghost/Fire/Firefly *** - Ghost/Fire/Ishikawa Goemon/Ninja/Kabuki *** - Ghost/Fire/Sakamoto Ryoma/Samurai/Dragon *** - Ghost/Fire/Himiko/Shaman/Queen *** - Ghost/Fire/Benkei/Sōhei/Polearms *** - Ghost/Fire/Miyamoto Musashi/Swordsman/Dual Swords *** - Ghost/Fire/Harry Houdini/Magician/Motorcycle *** - Ghost/Fire/Ludwig van Beethoven/Maestro/Composer/Sound *** - Ghost/Fire/Billy the Kid/Cowboy/Revolver Gun *** - Ghost/Fire/Robin Hood/Archer/Bow & Arrow ** - Ghost/Knight/15 Heroes ** - Ghost/Firefly/Infinity/Angel/European Knight/Crystal * - Specter ** - Specter/Firefly ** - Specter/Oda Nobunaga/Warlord/Rifle ** - Specter/Tutankhamun/Pharaoh/Scythe ** - Specter/Thomas Edison/Inventor/Electricity ** - Specter/Harry Houdini/Magician/Chain/Motorcycle ** - Specter/Wendigo/Demon/Gamma *** - Specter/Wendigo/Demon/Gamma/Rage *** - Specter/Wendigo/Oda Nobunaga/Warlord/Gun *** - Specter/Wendigo/Tutankhamun/Pharaoh/Sword *** - Specter/Wendigo/Thomas Edison/Inventor/Electricity ** - Specter/Necromancer ** - Specter/Pythagoras/Pythagoras Theorem/Right Triangle * - Necromancer ** - Necromancer ** - Necromancer/Brothers Grimm/Pen/Book ** - Necromancer/Xuanzang/Sun Wukong/Zhu Bajie/Sha Wujing/Monk/Sun/Ring * - Necromancer/Darkness Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!! * - Ghost/Ikkyu/Question Mark/Monk Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!! - Specter Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis * - Car/Racer/Sports car/Negative ** - Sports car * - Ghost/Fire/Firely Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! * - Ghost/Kamen Rider Drive * - Ghost/Kamen Rider Gaim * - Ghost/Kamen Rider Wizard * - Ghost/Kamen Rider 1 * - Ghost/Heisei Riders * - Specter/Kamen Rider Double * - Specter/Kamen Rider Fourze * - Specter/Kamen Rider OOO Kamen Rider 1 * - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Sakurajima 1/Muscle/Future Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment * - Ghost/Charles Darwin/Geologist/Phylogenetic Tree/Evolution Theory * - Ghost/Darkness ** - Ghost/Firefly/Darkness ** - Ghost/Darkness/Napoleon Bonaparte/French Army/Horses/Dual Swords ** - Ghost/Darkness/Ikkyu/Question Mark/Monk ** - Ghost/Darkness/Pythagoras/Pythagoras Theorem/Right Triangle * - Ghost/Eyeball/European King/Rhinoceros Beetle * - Necromancer/Darkness ** - Necromancer/Benkei/Samurai/Polearms * - Necromancer/Darkness ** - Necromancer/Billy the Kid/Cowboy/Revolver Gun * - Necromancer/Darkness ** - Necromancer/Nobunaga Oda/Warlord/Rifle * - Specter/Firefly Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter * - Specter/Firefly/Seven Deadly Sins/Devil/European Knight/Crystal * - Necromancer/Fire/Sun/Friendship Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Video Games * - Gamepad/2D Action Platform Games ** - Pixel/Super Deformed Character ** - Game Character ** - Game Character/Robot/Beat'em Up Games ** - Game Character/Biker/Sports Games ** - Game Character/Burger/Roller Skater/Cooking Games ** - Game Character/Dragon/Fang/Monster Hunting Games *** - Game Character/Dragon/Monster Hunting Games ** - Pixel/Co-Op Action Platform Games *** - Fighter/Twins ** - Mecha/Mecha Games ** - Game Genie/Shooting Star/Invincibility/Fighter/Sun * - Gamepad/RPG Games ** - Pixel/Super Deformed Character ** - Knight ** - Knight/DJ/Music Rhythm Games ** - Knight/Dragon/Blade/Monster Hunting Games *** - Knight/Dragon/Monster Hunting Games ** - Knight/Demon King/RPG Games ** -Knight/Angel/Paladin/Griffin/RPG Games * - Gamepad/Shooting Games ** - Pixel/Super Deformed Character ** - Marksman/Sniper ** - Marksman/Sniper/Fighter Pilot/Air Simulator Games ** - Marksman/Sniper/Dragon/Gun/Monster Hunting Games *** - Marksman/Sniper/Dragon/Monster Hunting Games ** - Marksman/Sniper/Captain/Battleship/Simulation Games * - Gamepad/Racing Games ** - Motorbike *** - Motorbike/Biker/Sports Games *** - Motorbike/Fighter Pilot/Air Simulator Games ** - Pixel/Super Deformed Character ** - Motorbike ** - Motorbike/Samurai/Samurai Games ** - Motorbike/Dragon/Claw/Monster Hunting Games * - Gamepad/Prototype/Beta Testing Games ** - Game Character/Prototype/Alpha Test Games *** - Game Character/Prototype/Alpha Test Games/Zombie/Survival Horror Games ** - Pixel/Super Deformed Character/Prototype ** - Game Character/Prototype/Beta Testing Games ** - Game Character/Prototype/Biker/Sports Games ** - Zombie/Survival Horror Games * - Puzzle Games/Fighting Games ** - Game Character/Jigsaw Puzzle/Puzzle Games ** - Fighter/Boxer/Fighting Games ** - Chinese Soldier/Puzzle Games/Fighting Games * - Idol Singer/DoReMiFa Beat ** - Idol/Dating Sim/Dating Sim Games * - Game Character/ /Augmented Reality Games * - Game Players/Custom Made/Kamen Rider Chronicle ** - Game Player/Custom Made/Kamen Rider Chronicle Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * - Gamepad/2D Action Platform Games/Ghost/Firefly/Kamen Rider Ghost * - Ghost/Firefly/Fighter/2D Action Platform Games/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * - Ghost/Firefly/Japanese Shogun/Oda Nobunaga/Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Tokugawa Ieyasu/Cuckoo Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I: Legend Rider Stage * - Sports Car/Racer/Kamen Rider Drive * - Samurai/Orange/Sword/Kamen Rider Gaim * - Gamepad/Prototype/Virus/Beta Test Games/Pixel * - Wizard/Ruby/Fire/Kamen Rider Wizard Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage * - Gamepad/2D Action Platform Games/Pac-Man/Maze Games * - Gamepad/RPG Games/Baseball Player/Sports Games * - Gamepad/Shooting Games/Fighter Pilot/Solvalou/Vertical Scrolling Shooting Games Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ * - Knight/Gamepad/RPG Games/Wildcat/Beast/Safari Games * - Gamepad/RPG Games/Space Pilot/Spaceship/Shooting Games * - Angel/Paladin/Griffin/RPG Games Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer * - Gamepad/2D Action Platform Games/Motorcycle/Racing Games/Prototype *Kamen Rider Genm Proto Sports Gamer Level 3 - Game Character/Sports Games/Prototype Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending * - Game Character/Virtual Reality Games * - Ninja/Ninja Games * - Ninja/Hurricane Ninja/Cyclops Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX * - Game Character/ - Fighter/Boxer/Fighting Games * - Fighter/Boxer/Fighting Games Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending * - Chinese Warrior/Puzzle Games/Fighting Games * - Motorbike/Racing Games/Samurai/Samurai Games * - Game Character/Alpha Test Games/Prototype/Mecha Games Kamen Rider Build - Science/Organic & Inorganic Materials * - Science/Plamodel ** - Rabbit/Tank *** - Rabbit/Diamond *** - Rabbit/Gatling Gun *** - Rabbit/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Rabbit/Rocket *** - Rabbit/Fire Truck *** - Rabbit/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Rabbit/Lock *** - Rabbit/Train *** - Rabbit/Light Bulb *** - Rabbit/Robot *** - Rabbit/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Rabbit/Television *** - Rabbit/Tank/Lightning/Sparkle/Soda *** - Rabbit/Tank/Hazard Level/Ecopla ** - Gorilla/Diamond *** - Gorilla/Tank *** - Gorilla/Gatling Gun *** - GorillaComic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Gorilla/Rocket *** - Gorilla/Fire Truck *** - Gorilla/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Gorilla/Lock *** - Gorilla/Train *** - Gorilla/Light Bulb *** - Gorilla/Robot *** - Gorilla/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Gorilla/Television ** - Hawk/Gatling Gun *** - Hawk/Tank *** - Hawk/Diamond *** - Hawk/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Hawk/Rocket *** - Hawk/Fire Truck *** - Hawk/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Hawk/Lock *** - Hawk/Train *** - Hawk/Light Bulb *** - Hawk/Robot *** - Hawk/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Hawk/Television *** - Hawk/Gatling Gun/Hazard Level ** - Ninja/Shuriken/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Tank *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Diamond *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Gatling Gun *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Rocket *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Fire Truck *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Lock *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Train *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Light Bulb *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Robot *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Ninja/Shuriken/Television ** - Panda Bear/Rocket *** - Panda Bear/Tank *** - Panda Bear/Diamond *** - Panda Bear/Gatling Gun *** - Panda Bear/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Panda Bear/Fire Truck *** - Panda Bear/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Panda Bear/Lock *** - Panda Bear/Train *** - Panda Bear/Light Bulb *** - Panda Bear/Robot *** - Panda Bear/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Panda Bear/Television ** - Hedgehog/Fire Truck *** - Hedgehog/Tank *** - Hedgehog/Diamond *** - Hedgehog/Gatling Gun *** - Hedgehog/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Hedgehog/Rocket *** - Hedgehog/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Hedgehog/Lock *** - Hedgehog/Train *** - Hedgehog/Light Bulb *** - Hedgehog/Robot *** - Hedgehog/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Hedgehog/Television ** - Lion/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Lion/Tank *** - Lion/Diamond *** - Lion/Gatling Gun *** - Lion/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Lion/Rocket *** - Lion/Fire Truck *** - Lion/Lock *** - Lion/Train *** - Lion/Light Bulb *** - Rabbit/Robot *** - Rabbit/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Rabbit/Television ** - Dragon/Lock *** - Dragon/Tank *** - Dragon/Diamond *** - Dragon/Gatling Gun *** - Dragon/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Dragon/Rocket *** - Dragon/Fire Truck *** - Dragon/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Dragon/Train *** - Dragon/Light Bulb *** - Dragon/Robot *** - Dragon/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Dragon/Television ** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Train *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Tank *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Diamond *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Gatling Gun *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Rocket *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Fire Truck *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Lock *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Light Bulb *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Robot *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Pirate/Pirate Vessel/Television ** - Octopus/Light Bulb *** - Octopus/Tank *** - Octopus/Diamond *** - Octopus/Gatling Gun *** - Octopus/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Octopus/Rocket *** - Octopus/Fire Truck *** - Octopus/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Octopus/Lock *** - Octopus/Train *** - Rabbit/Robot *** - Rabbit/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Rabbit/Television ** - Phoenix/Robot *** - Phoenix/Tank *** - Phoenix/Diamond *** - Phoenix/Gatling Gun *** - Phoenix/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Phoenix/Rocket *** - Phoenix/Fire Truck *** - Phoenix/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Phoenix/Lock *** - Phoenix/Train *** - Phoenix/Light Bulb *** - Phoenix/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Phoenix/Television ** - Wolf/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Wolf/Tank *** - Wolf/Diamond *** - Wolf/Gatling Gun *** - Wolf/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen *** - Wolf/Rocket *** - Wolf/Fire Truck *** - Wolf/Vacuum Cleaner *** - Wolf/Lock *** - Wolf/Train *** - Wolf/Light Bulb *** - Wolf/Robot *** - Wolf/Television *** - Wolf/Smartphone/Text Message/Hazard Level/Ecopla ** - Rose/Helicopter *** - Rose/Television *** - Rose/Helicopter *** - Rose/Fan *** - Rose/Jet ** - Sample Bottle/Circuit Board/Gear/Doctor * - Dragon/Music/Fire ** - Dragon/Jelly/Spoutbag ** - Dragon/Volcano/Lava * - Robot/Machine/Jelly/Spoutbag * - Crocodile/Cracked Glass Bottle/Vial * - Cobra/Astronomy/Black Hole ** - Astronomy/Rabbit/Black Hole Kamen Rider Build ** - Astronomy/Dragon/Black Hole Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** - Black Hole/Eclipse/Astronomy * - Bat/Engine Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * - Doctor/Video Game/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease! * - Bear/Television ** - Bear/Tank ** - Bear/Diamond ** - Bear/Gatling Gun ** - Bear/Comic Book (Manga)/Fountain Pen ** - Bear/Rocket ** - Bear/Fire Truck ** - Bear/Vacuum Cleaner ** - Bear/Lock ** - Bear/Train ** - Bear/Light Bulb ** - Bear/Robot ** - Bear/Smartphone/Text Message ** - Bear/Helicopter ** - Bear/UFO ** - Bear/Fan ** - Bear/Jet Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ * - Tiger/UFO ** - Tiger/Television ** - Tiger/Helicopter ** - Tiger/Fan ** - Tiger/Jet * - Whale/Jet ** - Whale/Television ** - Whale/Helicopter ** - Whale/Fan ** - Whale/Jet *Kamen Rider Build KirinCyclone Form (仮面ライダービルド キリンサイクロンフォーム, Kamen Raidā Birudo Kirin Saikuron Fōmu) - Giraffe/Fan ** - Giraffe/Television ** - Giraffe/Helicopter ** - Giraffe/UFO ** - Giraffe/Jet * - Shark/Machine Builder American adaptions Saban's Masked Rider *Masked Rider (Kamen Rider BLACK RX) - Black Grasshopper **Super Gold (Robo Rider) - Black Grasshopper/Robot **Super Blue (Bio Rider) - Black Grasshopper/Bio-Organism *Robo Rider (Shadow Moon) - White Grasshopper *Warrior Leader (Kamen Rider 1) - Grasshopper/Skull Man *Super-1 (Kamen Rider 2) - Grasshopper/Skull Man *Warrior Commander (Kamen Rider V3) - Grasshopper/Skull Man/Dragonfly *Skyrider (Riderman) - Grasshopper/Skull Man *V3 (Kamen Rider X) - Giant water bug/Acrobatic performer/Diver *Riderman (Kamen Rider Amazon) - Spotted monitor lizard/Piranha/Chameleon/Angler fish/Chimera *Masked Rider X (Kamen Rider Stronger) - Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Electricity/Letter S *Amazon (Skyrider) - Locust/Skydiver *Strongman (Kamen Rider Super-1) - Ant/Hornet/Astronaut *Z-Cross (Kamen Rider ZX) - Ninja/Longhorn Beetle Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider Ryuki) - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight **Blank Knight - Blank/Medieval Knight **Survive Mode - Chinese Dragon/King *Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Knight) - Bat **Survive Mode - Bat/King *Kamen Rider Incisor (Kamen Rider Scissors) - Crab *Kamen Rider Torque (Kamen Rider Zolda) - Ox *Kamen Rider Camo (Kamen Rider Verde) - Chameleon *Kamen Rider Strike (Kamen Rider Ouja) - King Cobra *Kamen Rider Thrust (Kamen Rider Gai) - Rhinoceros *Kamen Rider Sting (Kamen Rider Raia) - Stingray *Kamen Rider Axe (Kamen Rider Tiger) - White Tiger *Kamen Rider Spear (Kamen Rider Imperer) - Gazelle *Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Femme) - Swan *Kamen Rider Wrath (Kamen Rider Odin) - Phoenix *Kamen Rider Onyx (Kamen Rider Ryuga) - Black Dragon/Medieval Knight *Eubulon (Alternative Zero) - Cricket Other media Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O * - Kamen Rider Den-O/Buttocks/Pig Kamen Rider Amazons * - Pre-Amazon/Lizard/Piranha * - Kamen Rider Amazon/Lizard ** - Kamen Rider Amazon/Lizard/Metal * - Kamen Rider Amazon/Lizard * - Kamen Rider Amazon/Lizard/Bird/Metal Kamen Sentai Gorider * - Kamen Rider 2/Sentai Red/Grasshopper * - Kamen Rider 2/Sentai Blue/Grasshopper * - Kamen Rider 2/Sentai Green/Grasshopper * - Kamen Rider 2/Sentai Yellow/Grasshopper * - Kamen Rider 2/Sentai Pink/Grasshopper Stage shows Kamen Rider Ryuki Show * - Cerberus * - Papillon Kamen Rider Faiz Show ;Show 1 * - Alpha/Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Dragon * - Beta/Stag beetle/Dragon * - Gamma/Dragon ;Show 2 * - Gold Japanese rhinoceros beetle/Dragon/Knight * - Firefly/Robot Kamen Rider Chūshingura * - Alpha/King/Beetle Kamen Rider Kabuto Show * - Ladybug/tennis player/Electro-Wave Human Tackle Kamen Rider Hibiki Show * - Oni * - Oni * - Oni * - Oni * - Oni Kamen Rider Decade Show * - Sea cucumber Kamen Rider Gaim Show * - Samurai/Snake Manga & Novel Kamen Rider Spirits * - Skeleton/Skull Man Kamen Rider Black Part X: Imitation 7 * - Grasshopper Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- * - Grasshopper S.I.C. HERO SAGA Masked Rider: Missing Link * - Grasshopper/Skull Man Masked Rider V3 & Riderman: Riderman Another After * - Grasshopper/Skull Man Masked Rider Amazon: Pre-Stage * - Spotted monitor lizard/Piranha/Chameleon/Angler fish/Chimera Masked Rider Black RX: After 0 * - White Grasshopper/Sun/Demon King * - White Grasshopper/Moon/Demon King Masked Rider Agito: Heaven's Door * - Western dragon Masked Rider Agito: Project G1 * - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Stag beetle/Robot * - Kamen Rider Kuuga/Robot/Stag beetle Kamen Rider Gills: The Man that has Become a Kamen Rider * Masked Rider Ryuki: World of If * - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight/Darkness * - King Cobra/Knight/Rhinoceros/Stingray Masked Rider 555: Lost World * - Omicron/Kamen Rider Faiz Masked Rider Blade: Day After Tomorrow * - Stag beetle (P. inclinatus)/Diamonds/King * - Onigumo Spider (Araneus ventricosus)/Elephant/Clubs/Jack Masked Rider Hibiki: Seven Ogres * - Oni/Samurai Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger * - Ladybug Kamen Rider Decade: World of OOO * - O/King/Kamen Rider Habataki/Kamen Rider Tiger/Kamen Rider 1 * - Kamen Rider Gaim/Samurai/Fruit/Armor/Bat Kamen Rider Wizard: The Sorcerer's Apprentice * - Gashapon/Scorpion/Metal Hero See also * ** References #"最強の英雄達". Retrieved 2007-12-28. #"仮面ライダーって何をモチーフにしてるんすか？ - Yahoo!知恵袋". Retrieved 2007-12-28. #''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' #The Imagins of the Riders are usually referred as close to riders, as they are components to some Rider's forms. Category:Content Category:Kamen Rider Series